Existence
by ProlerG13
Summary: A Mysterious women finds herself in an unfamiliar house, on an unfamiliar world. She finds herself with no magic, making her incapable of leaving, or figuring out where she is in the Universe. The residents of the house allow her to stay, for as long as she needs. But she is not a person to stay idle, and sets out to learn about the new world and find a way to leave it.
1. Prologue

Existence, it is everything we understand and don't understand. Everything we see and don't see. Everything we hear, smell, and feel. Existence is everything to our understanding. Our Imagination is the only break from this existence. But only a being who reaches the end of knowledge can make these imaginations come true, and escape from existence and great its own. Only, a true God.

Our Existence has changed. There were ten dimensions that coexisted with our conscious levels. The Dimensions you could enter corresponded with your conscious level. The lower the level the higher the density of living beings.

At some point, Existence was withering away, running out of Source Energy, like a dying flame. The spirits from the tenth dimension were in a crisis, deciding what to do to save existence. Then, it happened, someone, somehow, changed existence itself.

Some spirits say that a true god exist, and created the existence that they are now in. Others believe that this happened naturally.

The Dimensions were merged into three, creating a life system never seen before. This system gave opportunity to generate source energy.

This was the beginning of physical beings, whom when they die, have their memories converted into source energy, then reincarnated. These beings exist in one dimension, whom are all lower beings below the 4th conscious level.

Our story follows a girl who was born as one of these physical beings, and was on her way to acquiring powers that of a God, until, she made a foolish mistake.

The girl's name is Laila Alchemier. She is summoned to a castle where the God of the Galactic Cluster awaits her. Laila is a beautiful woman who has a tail and ears like a wolf. Both her hair and tail are long and white. She has rose red eyes, and is about 5 feet 10 inches tall. She looks young and well built, but It would require a second look for one to notice her strength.

Only spirits can enter The higher two Dimensions, so a physical being with a higher consciousness like Laila has to leave its Physical body behind. A spirit takes shape from the physical Body, if it originally had one, but it's not one hundred percent, as they don't shape the sexual organs. When a spirit is reincarnated, it loses the original shape, and forms a new one from its new body. But this only applies to lower conscious beings, which requires a body to survive.

The buildings in this dimensions are designed for flying, not for walking, so they give out a very heavenly aura. Laila reaches the room where the God awaits Laila. The entrance to this room is a huge door guarded by two ancient spirits, known for their strengths. The spirits resemble that of a dragon.

The door opens and Laila flies in. Laila then finally makes eye contact with the God, who seems to be extremely angry.

"Laila Alchemier…" Says the god with an irritated voice. "I believe I don't need to explain, why I summoned you."

"Seems I'm not as sneaky as I thou-"

"How was that being sneaky!" Screamed the God in anger, the heavens started to tremble as the light from the spiritual star, that lit up the surrounding, turn red. Laila got nervous, but she never shows fear, she backed off a little to keep distance from the angry trumble the God let off "You broke the one law that no one is allowed to even come close to breaking! You brought upon us disorder in the system, and left us on a shortage of source energy!"

"Source energy?" Questions Laila

The God looks to his right and nods to a servant, the servant then opens the door that was behind him and two other servant escorting a man appear.

"I don't know what this source energy is but please! Give me a chance, I'll do anything you ask of me, let me be with my br-"

Laila looks to her left, her eyes widen.

"Brother! What are you doing here!?"

"Laila!" Scream the man that chained with white glowing spiritual chains."I don- "

The God interrupts, he grabs Laila by the neck and raises her. Her brother runs toward the man screaming, but the servants hold him back.

"Because you didn't know, your punishment won't be death. Take a good look at your brother, You see never him again."

Laila screams in pain, her body starts glowing in white, and the surrounding starts to quake. Then, the quake stops. Laila's brother, who was knocked out his feet do to the quake looks up, but his sister is nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 1

It's nighttime in a city of the twenty-first era. It is a fairly normal city, which isn't home to any building with more than five floors. The stars are shining brightly throughout the sky, much brighter than the city itself. The cities grounds are lightly covered with snow as if it has only fallen yesterday.

The east-side entrance of the city is where the taller and wider buildings live. It is also the cities riches area. Here you find office buildings and many restaurants and shopping stores.

We are at the Hattori residence, a corner house located at the center of the city, and near a large high school building. All the houses near the high school are well built with extravagant details.

Inside the house we find a teenage girl Named Toho Hattori, and a seven-year-old boy named Akihiro Hattori eating dinner in the living room. Toho looks like the cute innocent type, pink eyes and hair with short twin ponytails, very calm voice, and about five feet four inches of height. Akihiro is more of the quiet type which always has a bland facial expression. He has short dark hair and black eyes.

Entering the house, the first door to the left is the entrance to the living room, which is combined with the kitchen. There is a bathroom at the opposite side of the door. Going forward is another door which leads to a bedroom, and stairs which leads to a second floor with two rooms and a bathroom. Everything is nicely spaced and decorated, it is indeed a big and luxurious house.

Entering the living room, you find a white leather sofa facing a forty-inch plasma TV with an X-Station gaming console. At the left side of the living room, there are glass slide doors which lead to the side-Yard. Behind the sofa laid the dining table where Toho and Akihiro are eating, and behind that is the kitchen.

Akihiro and Toho finished their dinner, Akihiro stands up first and rushes to the door, leaving his plate behind for Toho to pick up.

"Akihiro! Remember to do your Homework."

"I already did it… I'm going to sleep…"

"Wait for me to tuck you in ok."

"Ok…"

Akihiro heads upstairs to his room. Toho finishes with the dishes and walks to the bedroom on the first floor. The room looks like a guest room, well decorated with a big luxurious bed, where we find Laila sleeping on.

Toho walks towards and gives her a good shake to wake her up. Laila jumps up, and takes a quick look at her surroundings before looking at Toho, who jumped back to give her some space. Laila stares at Toho shocked, confused, and nervous. her mind rushes with questions, options, and decisions.

"H-hello… My name is Toho Hattori, m-may I ask for your name?"

Toho's nervousness relaxes Laila, she decides to keep cool and take a grasp of her situation.

"I'm Laila, Laila Alchemier." Says Laila, confidently. She then rubs her left arm and realizes that she is only wearing underwear; She has now more question, but she keeps confidence showing. _She should know who I am..._

"Well… nice to meet you Laila, you see… I found you passed out on my backyard. You wouldn't wake up... so I brought you in." Toho stops staring at Laila, The long stare at naked person was getting to awkward for her. "Your clothes were torn and dirty so I removed them. It's already night time." She looks back at Laila and stops talking nervously. "But I made extra food for you! So, if you want, you can take a shower, and I'll have dinner waiting for you, is that ok?"

Laila is intrigued, and happy of the sound of food, which is confusing her. _Why am I hungry? I stopped needing food two hundred years ago, also, she doesn't know who I am… which might mean that this planet doesn't have outside connection with the Galactic Government. though, I'm probably expecting too much from a teenager._

"Sounds good, thank you." Laila gets off the bed, and stretches. Her tail straightens and its fur stands up. Toho stares at Laila's ears and tail in admiration.

"I hope I'm not a bother." Says Laila.

"Oh no, I'm always happy to have visitors" Toho replies and gives a warm smile. She then steps outside the bedroom and points to another door near her. "This is the bathroom, you can go ahead and shower. You can use the towel that's inside. I'll bring you a change of clothes and put it on the bed."

"Alright, thank you." Replies Laila with a smile. Toho smiles back, then turns around and heads upstairs.

Laila walks into the bathroom and closes the door. She stands still, closes her eyes and concentrates. A second later, her heartbeat picks up. She was getting nervous, scared and confused. _My magic, it's gone!? Calm down! Maybe I'm just drained. But… I should at least feel my magic slowly build up…_

Laila's tail starts to wiggle around as she calms down. _Let me just give it some time, for now I'll shower, eat… and probably head back to sleep._

She opens her eyes and starts to move. The bathroom is very spacious and luxurious with a white, red and golden accent. There is a bathtub on the opposite side of the door with a window above it, covered with red curtains. To the left is the toilet with the sink and a big mirror next to it. The right side is a shower, with a glass transparent door.

Laila takes off her underwear and prepares the bathtub. She takes a showers first then gets into the bathtub. She relaxes, empties her mind, and scrubs her tail. She doesn't relax for long though, as she still needs to figure out where she is. She moves the curtains and opens the window; The cold winter air creeps into the bathroom.

The window leads to the outside underground pool. The property is surrounded by tall grass fence. To the right of the pool, there is a gate that leads to the road. To the left, there is a white two door shed with at least ten feet of grass away from the pool. Ahead there is another house two floor house, with a shining window, indicating that someone in there is still awake, and active. Laila doesn't fear being seen naked, but she does fear being seen.

Laila keeps her hands on the window, and stares up into space. _The sky is full of stars, but that's all... I can't see any outstanding galactic bodies; Without my magic I can't see farther… dam it! Where am I?!_

Laila notices movement in the window of the other house and immediately closes the windows. She sits back into the bathtub and begins to think.

 _Assuming I'm still in the same reality, and in the same galactic cluster; He must have forced my spirit back into my body. theoretically, that would cause a disturbance between time and space, which could create an explosion. it must have been big enough to destroy my spaceship, and send me flying here… And maybe, as a side effect… My spirit can't produce any magic… hopefully it's temporary._

Laila sighs and relaxes. Meanwhile, Toho is upstairs tucking in Akihiro. His room has blue walls and blue carpet. The window is ahead of the door. His bed is at the right side of the room along with a study desk, and the closet is to the left. His room seems to be directly above the bathroom Laila is currently in.

"Toho, are you ok?"

"What do you mean? I'm totally fine."

"Well, you been acting strange lately."

"Oh, have I? I'm sorry, I'm sorry for making you worry, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. sweet dreams."

"G-good night..."

Toho turns of the lights and leaves. She proceeds to retrieve pink PJ's from her room, and puts it on the bed Laila was sleeping on. She then heads into the kitchen.

About five minutes later, Laila leaves the bathroom with the towel on and walks into the bedroom. She walks out with the pink PJ's on. She wasn't told where the kitchen is, but she assumes it's in the ground floor. So she walks forwards and turns right into the living room. There she finds the food Toho promised and Toho herself, sipping on some tea. Toho Notices Laila ad begins to talk.

"I hope the PJ's are comfortable."

"Yes, they are, thank you." Laila walks towards the table and sits down, Toho is on the opposite side of her. Laila looks at her food and asks, "So, what is this?" while grabbing the spoon laid on the right side of the plate.

"It's white rice with chicken curry… have you never had any?"

"Yes, I have... I just wasn't sure what you would call it here." Laila begins to eat. She hasn't eaten a properly cooked meal in so long, that she has forgotten the feeling of eating something delicious. She couldn't help herself but to close her eyes and enjoy the taste. Toho notices that Laila is enjoying her food, and is overwhelmed with joy.

"So, Laila…" Toho starts to get a little bit nervous for what she is about to ask." You are not, from here... are you?"

"No, I'm not." _I should just be honest, she seems like a nice calm girl. "_ I'm an alien…" _She doesn't know who I am, and I can't make out the star graph. It'll be easier if she is aware of my situation._

"Ah! I figured! So, how did you sneak into this country? And, which one did you come from?

"No, wait…" Laila is chewing on her food, struggling to say words. Toho notices and calms her excitement down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll wait for you to finish your food before asking questions."

"Alright, I won't take long…Hey, do you have any books or anything that talks about this country?"

Toho is flustered "Uhm… Well, my history textbook, and… a small book that talks about the changes in the school system… that's pretty much it though."

"You think I can see them really quick?" _It's faster for me to read then to ask her questions._

"Yeah sure." Toho stands up, taking her tea cup to sink. "You can put your plate in the sink when you're done, I'll be right back."

"Ok, Thank you!"

Toho goes up stairs to her room to get the book. She takes a while looking around her room. She comes back down to find Laila on the couch, watching the news on the TV. She walks in with the two books, and sits next to Laila.

"I got them!" Toho hands Laila the textbook and small book she mentioned.

"Ah thank you, by the way, are we the only ones in this house?"

"Oh no, my little cousin is upstairs sleeping."

"And your parents?"

Toho's puts up a fake smile, and she look away from Laila.

"Well, My mom is dead… and my father works at the other side of the country. I have a big brother, but he is the leader of the Royal Police. Neither of them come home often."

"Hmm… It must be hard on you... taking care of your cousin too."

"Oh, it's fine… I'm already used to it."

Laila opens the smaller book, and reads it at her normal speed… But it wasn't so normal for Toho, as Laila was turning pages every second. Toho thought Laila was just looking for clue words. By the time she finished, she had lost interest on the textbook, and handed both back to Toho.

"Oh, did you find what you were looking for? You barely had any time with them."

"Well… yeah… That book I read gave me enough for me to understand this country. "

"Oh! Really?" Toho is flustered.

"Yeah, so… Your status in this country relies heavily on your Ki potential… Am I correct?"

"Well… yes it, kind of does."

"You get evaluated as a child... if your bodies 'Ki' production reaches a certain standard, then you will be allowed to enter the… 'elite' schools, while others with a lower Ki production go to standard schools."

"Yeah, although everyone produces Ki, you need a certain amount in order to use it. No one with low Ki power has been able to use it."

"I see… but the new system allows kids from standard middle school with 'superior grades' to attend elite high schools. Am I correct?"

Toho notices that she keeps getting impressed by Laila. "Yeah, you're right… though you can also attend an elite high school with money." Toho gives an unsatisfied smile. "And That would be my case. My dad makes enough money, so he's paying for me to attend the elite high school near here."

"I see… It didn't mention about education after high school. Can you tell me about that?"

"College? You can't get in unless you graduate from an elite high school."

"I see…" _So basically, you can only acquire higher education if your family had it to begin with. This country, or possibly this entire world, doesn't seem to have a deep enough understanding of how magic works. Spirits are resurrected into bloodlines that matches its initial state of magic efficiency. The higher the efficiency of your magic is, the less you produce of it, and vice versa. At a certain level of efficiency, the difficulty of learning how to use magic jumps, requiring self-determination, knowledge, and teacher. They are probably using this level of 'Ki production' as the cut-off point. This is strange though, this is usually what determines whether or not the ruling species of a planet can develop their knowledge of magic. But, with species_

"So… are there more kids in your school paying like yourself?"

"I'm the only one… for sure. Well, there is on classmate that"

"Ah..." _There should be more… unless this country doesn't allow for entrepreneurs. If that's the case, poor families will stay poor, and rich families will stay rich._

"um-"

Laila quickly stands up and looks at Toho. "Can you show me where you found me?"

"Oh, sure." Toho stands up and walks towards the slide door. "This way." She then opens the door, and walks outside. Laila follows along.

The yard is well maintained. It is mostly grass, but there are some flowers at the side of the door entrance. Laila looks around. Toho points to the middle of the yard, "I found you laying there."

Laila walks to where Toho is pointed. She looks, but finds nothing around the area, not even a dent on the ground.

"Toho, I need a favor, do you think I can live with you for a while?" Ask's Laila while still looking at the grass.

Toho smiles and gets excited." Yes! of course! But, what are you going to do here?"

"I have a plan, but… it will require me to not be an alien… So, I'm going to need to become a legal resident."

Toho looks at Laila confused, wondering. "How are you going to do that?"

Laila turns around, looks at Toho, and smiles. "By taking action! Give me like a week, I'll find something, see yah!" Laila jumps onto the roof of the house, Toho is shocked, and runs onto the grass looking up "Wait! Laila!?" Laila is gone, she jumped onto another roof before Toho could see her.

"And she's gone _._ What was she going on about…" Toho stands there trying to get her mind together, and suddenly, she remembered. "Oh! I forget! I have homework!" She rushes inside and closes the door.

Leaving the Hattori residence, Laila jumps from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding herself from getting spotted by anyone. She keeps going for about two miles west, as she closes in on the projects. The area around them are not as well kept as the one she came from. She could tell by the mix of smells and the graffiti on some buildings.

 _Alright... The poor are usually the ones to be involved in illegal acts, I might find someone that can forge an ID or something similar._

Laila keeps jumping around looking for clues. Five minutes later she jumps on an apartment house not to far off the projects and spots a chase. The runner was man about the age of twenty, and he was being chased by three men down a road. The road itself was narrow but had enough space for at least a car to pass it.

Laila waits for the runner to reach the full road that was ahead. She jumps from the roof of the apartment and intercepts the guy from the chasers.

"F*** out of the way!" Screams one of the chasers. He keeps running and preps to body slam Laila out of the way. Unfortunately for him, Laila was quick on her feet, and tripped him instead. The other two stopped, surrounding Laila while the runner gets away.

The men were all wearing the same black trench coat with a black fedora. They all looked similar, very similar, in fact, they were triplets! Same height and same build, and were bigger than Laila herself.

"You stupid b***!" Screamed one of the two that surrounded her.

"Ay bro look at her... She has a tail and dog ears."

"Yeah… Makes her look kind of cute don't ya think?"

"The boss will be happy if we take her with us."

"Ok, don't rough her out too much, we want to preserve that cute face of hers."

 _These boys are around the age of thirty to forty. But from what I know about this country, they shouldn't be able to use much magic. So I should be safe._

The man Laila tripped was knocked out. The remaining two attack. Laila swiftly knocks out one of them, and beats the other, but keeps him conscious. She throws him on the ground and sits on his chest to question him.

 _I knew it, they are so weak… it's like fighting a ten year old._ Laila then realizes the scene she is making, she looks around to make sure she isn't being watched. Some of the windows from the apartment were lit, but almost all were covered with shaders. The surrounding was lit up with dim street light poles. She then notices a convenience store down the road, still opened and letting out a lot of light. _I should make this quick._

"It's the perfect time at night to chase people around isn't it?" Says Laila in a sassy tone.

"Who sent you here!? And what the fuck are you!?"

"I'm looking for someone that can forge an ID or something similar. You see I'm not from around here, and I wouldn't like to get caught without identification."

"What the hell? How did you sneak into this count-"

"I'm the one asking questions!" Interrupts Laila while smacking his head against the concrete.

"If you are found without an ID, you are thrown into jail and then executed, no questions asked!" Screams the man back with a smirk on his face.

"Which is why I'm looking for someone that works underground. There must be someone in this country… Tell me if you know anyone like that, or else." Laila tightens her grip and threatens him with her hand, which would look silly if her nails didn't grow pointy, long and thick all of a sudden.

"The leader of the resistance!" Screams the man; keeping his fear from showing. "It is rumored that he has connections with someone working under the noble. Although they are only rumors, he is your only hope."

"I see, where can I find this guy?" Laila loosens her grip again.

"I-I don't know! There is a reason why the government haven't found him yet! B-but the boss might have some leads."

"The boss? What are you the mafia?"

"Not yet, but we soon-"

"Alright that's enough" Interrupts Laila, uninterested on what he had to say." Just take me to your 'boss'."

"What? -" Laila gets off the man and pulls him up on his feet. The man is shocked and confused, and stares at Laila while she walks towards the other two to wake them up.

"Sure" Say the man while he fixes himself and picks up his fedora. He puts on the hat and looks at Laila with a devilish smile. "But I can't guarantee your safety."

"No need" replies Laila.

Laila wakes up the other two. They both jump up, confused as to what just happened. The man Laila interrogated explained to them the situation before they acted against Laila.

They then start walking and Laila followed behind them. They walk for not too long until they reach a big two floor house surrounded by a big stone fence. they go up to the second floor and enter a well decorated room filled with cabinets. The boss is sitting behind his desk staring into the sky through the open window. He turns around and is immediately flustered.

"What? Who is this!? Where is Kazuo? And why are you three beat up!?"

"Actually boss-"

"Shush!" Interrupts Laila as she walks towards the boss. "My name is Laila, Laila Alchemier. I obstructed these men in their chase…"

"Great! Thank you very much. Well that explains why they brought you here, we don't take outside interference lightly."

"I think you are mistaken, I came here on my own free will… you might have some information I seek."

"What makes you think you can just come in here asking for information after what you did!?"

"I'm not asking, I'm demanding." Laila reaches the table and stops with her arms behind her back.

"HA! Under my house!? Take her to the dungeon!" Screams the man while standing up and pointing into the air.

The men begin walking towards Laila, and one asks "Uh boss? what dungeon?"

The boss becomes more irritated, and stomps on the floor "The basement you dimwit!"

At that moment, Laila jumps onto of the man's desk and grabs him in the air by the neck. She puts up a sinister smile that scared the boss and the other three men.

"I don't think you heard me, I came here for information… do you know where I can find this 'leader of the resistance'…"

The boss struggles to say words as he tries to release himself from Laila's grip "T-to the… North… In, the new capital …"

Laila releases him, and he falls back on his chair. "Thank you, how far Is this new capital"

"It's about five hundred miles north…" Says one of the guys behind her.

Laila turns around and bows "It was a pleasure doing business with you…" She then jumps out the window and leaves the area.

The last thing Laila heard was the boss, screaming. "Why the fuck didn't you help me!"

"If I ever see that girl again! I'll make sure she suffers!"

Laila heads out, and looks for the nearest train station. By sunrise, the only thing she found were some train tracks. At this time Toho wakes up, and looks around for any signs of Laila, but finds nothing. A bit after she and Akihiro head out to school.

Laila runs north on the train tracks, keeping her speed at a steady twenty miles per hour. She left the city about an hour ago and is now running through a forest. In another hour Laila was reaching her limit. She finds a cargo train station and decides to wait for a train heading north.

Throughout the day she keeps herself hidden from the men working at the station. Thanks to her ears, she manages just that while listening in on conversations. She finds out that a train arriving at midnight will be heading directly to the capital.

Although having no magic, Laila's body is still advanced; Trained to do the max. But to her, this is but a mere advantage. She is weak without her magic, just as any other living organism.

Laila doesn't need food for another three days, but not knowing when an opportunity to acquire food will appear, she hunts, eats, and waits.

 _Still no magic, still don't know where I am in the cluster, or even if I'm still in the same cluster. I believe he placed a magic spell on me after the explosion. If I fly through space with no magic I would die minutes after. The spell could also explain why I haven't aged… and why I survived entry and landing. It is possible that he just teleported me into this world... I need clues… Ah! If my first thought is correct, then it's possible that parts of my spaceship landed here as well. I know a few things that could survive the entry and landing, depending on what I find, I might just be able to calculate my trajectory after the explosion and figure out where I was heading. I should keep my eye open for advanced technology in this world..._

Midnight arrives, and so does the train. Laila jumps on top, keeping herself from being seen. She reaches the new capital by sundown. Unlike the other city, this one had some taller buildings, especially the one at the center, which was the only skyscraper in sight.

Laila hops around looking for clues. She starts by scouting the edge of the city, keeping herself from entering neighboring towns. she works her way slowly into the city, not missing any areas. Before midnight, she finds an abandoned brick factory building below a highway that passes through the city. The factory is on the lowest point of the city, surrounded by hills that lead to other buildings and roads. Tents and temporary homes lay on front of the factory along with probably hundreds of homeless people; Kid, women and men alike.

Laila approaches the area from the road that comes down from the hill behind her. Since the area is extremely dark, she figured she can hide her ears by keeping them down. Her tail isn't much of an issue since she can make it look like an accessory by tightening it around her waist. She enters the area and notices a handful of people scattered around staring at her.

Laila walks looking around for a while and then is greeted by one of the homeless; An older man around the age of 70. He is shorter than Laila, with a white long beard and short hair. He walks towards Laila sluggishly with his arms behind his back.

"Hello miss!"

Laila slowly turns around, acting as if she didn't sense him following her.

"Yes! Hello?"

"You seem a little lost, this is one of the five homeless shelters in the city. Are you looking for someone? need any help with anything?"

 _I should be careful, but... seeing how this man approached me, he's either trying to be nice, or… I'm in an area that's more than what it looks like._ "I'm looking for the leader of the resistance."

The man acts surprised and laughs, "Nice one! Who told you he was here?"

"No one, but I have been told rumors that he was in this city, this place just happens to be my first scouting location. You wouldn't happen to have any leads, would you?"

"Why are you looking for him, if you don't mind me asking…"

Laila notices the presence of four approaching them. _Alright_ , _these people should either be with the resistance, government, or a third party. With that said, I should be careful, I haven't sensed magic since I woke up, but seeing how this planet revolves around 'Ki', I should have sensed something a long time ago. So, not only can't I use magic, but neither can I sense it._

"I'm looking for help, I heard he is my only hope if I want to acquire an ID."

"An ID huh?" says one of the four, as he walks into sight. He is a middle-aged tall man; He seems to be a body builder with the size of his muscles. The old man nods and walks away; His job was done. Laila turns to the man acting flustered.

"Uh yes, hello- "

"Not a lot of people walk around asking for 'The leader of the resistance'. In fact, anyone who utters that ends up in jail, or dead."

"Well… I'm unique."

"we'll be the judge of that, fallow me."

He turns around and walks towards the factory building; Laila fallows along with the other three men, whom have yet to show themselves. The man and Laila walk inside, leaving the others behind; They seem to have scattered as she entered. Inside, is a big open area. It is dark, but with Laila's advanced sight, she can see plenty of beds which are mostly all occupied. She also sees old machinery pushed against the walls; this isn't a very clean and safe building. Some of the windows are broken, and she believes she can see a hole through one of the walls leading to a room.

They reach the end of a hall with a big window and two corner tables. The man seems to whisper something, but Laila heard him clearly.

"Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."

This raised Laila's eye brows. A wise quote that she herself has once said. Not long after, the wall turns, translucent. The man walks through it, and Laila fallows along.

They walk down some stairs and reach a corridor. A big, wooden double door is at the end; This basement looks sort of like a dungeon. Very rough with terrible lighting. The concrete walls are just that, no décor and cracks running across. The rest of the doors are all metal; probably for keeping hostages. The guard enters the room with the double door, keeping Laila outside to wait.

She takes the opportunity to unwrap her tail from her waist, and show her ears.

 _No one here but homeless people, and a couple of guards. This 'Leader of the resistance' is either a joke, or no idiot._

After a couple of seconds, Laila notices the silence; she wonders if they were whispering, or this regular wooden door is more than what it seems.

"Leader, we caught a girl outside looking for you, she thinks you can help her getting an, ID. "

"She wants an ID? Interesting... Let's she what she has to say."

"As you wish."

The guard opens the doors to let her in. His eyes opens wide, more than hers. He proceeds to let her in, but his eyes stayed glued to her as she walked. Not surprising, as he hasn't noticed Laila's features until now. She walks into a round spacious Library, with its walls of books leading high up; Too high for it to still be underground. The windows are no slackers either, they big enough to let a car in; But this is no modern library, everything is made out of wood.

Laila now realizes why she didn't hear them talking, this is magic. That door leads to this library, which is located somewhere else in this world; and seeing how there is sunlight coming from the windows, they are somewhere on the other side of the planet. But Laila isn't surprised, transportation magic is widely used, though it does inform her on this worlds magic abilities.

In the center sits the leader of the resistance, behind a big serpentine table. He is a handsome man, with white hair, blue eyes, and fairly normal clothing. No one would guess that he is around the age of 40. Laila walks towards him, who is staring at her with great interest. The guard walks out and closes the door, leaving them alone inside.

"I like your color... what brings such a strange cute girl as yourself here?"

"I heard that you might be able to help me with something" _I know his type, I can tell by the way he is looking at me. This boy will definitely give me what I want. But, I can't take him lightly._

"Ah, well first thing's first, what's your name?"

"Laila, Laila Alchemier."

Laila doesn't even ask for his name, as she knows that it is pointless. He is a smart man, he would't reveal his identity.

"Laila Alchemier… what a strange name. Yet, I kinda like it. You are not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm not…"

"And is that the reason why you are here?"

"Yes, it is actually…"

"So where are you from?"

"I am an alien."

"I know… How did you sneak into this country? Security is tight around the border."

"I crashed here." _Just like Toho… Maybe they don't use the word alien for extraterrestrials._

"Crashed?"

A moment of silence passes before the leader laughs at the strange response Laila gave.

"So, you need an ID?"

"Yes."

"Luckily for you, I'm in a bit of a good mood, so I'll provide you with this one free service, step forward."

The leader presses a secret button hidden underneath the head of a sculpture that lays on the desk.

"I've been getting lucky ever since I landed here."

The bookshelf behind him opens, revealing a room filled with connected wires and monitors, which are facing a short black haired girl sitting on a computer chair. The monitors are filled with folders and codes.

"What do you want?"

The girl speaks in a low, soft voice.

"This girl needs an ID; her name is Laila Alchemier."

The girl takes a couple of second to look at Laila, but her face stays expressionless.

"Ok…"

"So, Laila, how long did it take you to find that checkpoint?"

"About a day, I came here from Kyoto."

"A day!?"

The leader is shocked, but, skeptical, he still hasn't come to trust her, and it'll be a big risk letting her go.

"It didn't take long to find a wannabe Mafia to beat up for some information. But like I said, I was just lucky to have been there to spot a couple of their men chase a boy."

"How long did it take to get the information from them?"

"Not long at all. Those guys didn't know anything, but their so-called boss told me I might find you here… had to scare it out of him though."

"Interesting… you look like a sixteen-year-old. Do you want your real age or will you fake it?"

 _The only way I'm getting out of here is through a spaceship, and the only way I can make one is with government support. If I get an ID that gives me the status of a high magic user with a college diploma, I will get caught right away. Getting assistance from these people will depend on the war, which I can't really rely on. My only hope is to present myself as a genius student and skip some grades. This will be interesting._

Laila is completely right, since this country is so restrictive, not much can be accomplished as one person. Any other route will either be suicidal or take to long.

"I won't fake it, and you are right... I'm sixteen."

It helps that Laila is of higher conscious, at her current level, she can think ten times faster than the humans in this planet. She also has a wider knowledge and understanding of pretty much everything.

"Going through so much for the new high school policy in this country, are we? I would understand, people with little or no magic don't get a chance in this world."

Laila nods. She knows she is missing a lot of information about this world, but she shows confidence throughout the entire conversation, showing no hesitation.

"So, tell me, where did you learned to fight? I can feel an aura of tremendous fighting experience coming from you, yet… I don't sense any magic."

"I learned by myself."

The leader is shocked. _By herself!?_

"What's her birthday!?" softly screams the girl behind the computer screens.

"February 12." Says Laila while still looking at the man.

The girl gives the leader a flip phone, which he then holds up as if he were about to give it to Laila.

"Why don't you join us, if you pass a couple of test you can even become my right hand. It would warm my heart having a pretty girl fallowing me around."

"It is an honor, but I'm not looking to get involve in a war… at least, not yet…" _That's right, I don't want to fight a war that I will later fix anyways._

"All right then, catch!"

He throws Laila the flip phone with great force, Laila catches it while staring at the leader.

"There is an app in the phone which you will use to put other needed information. Find a place to live and connect to the internet. With your address, she will add you to the nearest high school as a first year transfer student. She will tell you the rest you need to know from the phone, that's all."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way then."

"We will meet again Laila, stay safe until then."

Laila exits the room, and is escorted to front entrance.

The leader speaks to the girl from his desk, continuing his paperwork.

"What do you think?"

"I think you sounded like a creep."

"Funny… I think so too."

"creep..."

"Tch! Anyways, that girl was strange, I never seen or heard of anyone ever looking like that. Also, no noble should know that Yamada changed his country's policies, and even if so, civilians wouldn't find out."

"I'm well aware."

"If she can't use magic, she can skip on magical and physical activities that take place in school, which leaves her room to keep her tail and ears a secret… keep an eye on the news, I want to see if she makes it without getting caught."

"Ok ok bye."

"See you later."

The bookshelves close, and silence engulf the room.


End file.
